Jugando con el Corazón
by MARIA-JONAN
Summary: En las frias mazmorras de Slytherin nace la apuesta que hará que las vidas de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy cambien como nunca imaginaron. Slash HPDM. Precuela de La Apuesta.


N/A: Hola chicas. ¡Por fin empecé la precuela de La Apuesta! Ahora por favor, lean y dejen comentarios plisss. Besitos.  
  
Miles de agradecimientos a mis dos betas, mis mosqueteras y amigas, Ali y SailorEarth7. Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de mis cositas y darme geniales ideas y ayudarme a pulir mi estilo. Besitos niñas.  
  
Negación: Ningún personaje me pertenece, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Esto no me reporta beneficio económico alguno, lo hago sólo por diversión y entretenimiento.  
  
Clasificación: R, aunque habrá algún capítulo más fuerte.  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contendrá slash, así que si eres homofóbico no leas, también contendrá un lenguaje adulto.  
  
Pareja: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
  
Capítulo 1. Confesiones sexuales y un reto que cumplir.  
  
-¡¡¡Merlín, estoy aburrido!!! Podríamos jugar a algo chicos, si no esta tarde será eterna- propuso Zabini.  
  
El muchacho de pelo negro estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, con una pierna colgando de manera indolente sobre uno de los brazos del mueble y un vaso con firewhisky con hielo tintineando entre sus manos.  
  
Era domingo por la tarde y los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían visto obligados a quedarse encerrados en el interior de la escuela en vista de la lluvia torrencial que en ese momento azotaba inclemente sobre los terrenos. Sin posibilidad de salir a jugar Quidditch, o a dar una vuelta en escoba, a al menos acercarse a la orilla del lago a tomar un poco de aire fresco, los jóvenes Slytherin sentían que las paredes del castillo se les venían encima.  
  
Sin otra cosa que hacer, se habían reunido en un rincón de su sala común, habían sacado una botella de licor que tenían escondida para los casos de emergencia y habían empezado a conversar de infinidad de cosas. Pero a ese punto, luego de pasar horas hablando de un sinfín de temas, desde Quidditch hasta política, todos estaban verdaderamente aburridos  
  
-¿Un juego? No, es demasiado infantil. Chicos, yo prefiero que hablemos de algo, contarnos chismes. Hoy me ha llegado la noticia que Brown, la estúpida Gryffindor...  
  
Malfoy la interrumpió con sólo una mirada cargada de veneno, antes de hablar con desdén  
  
-Pansy, ¿crees que me interesa cualquier cosa que haya hecho esa Gryffindor idiota? Creía que tu cerebro podía pensar en algo más, pero tu inteligencia cada día me resulta más parecida a la de Vincent y Greg- dijo, arrastrando las palabras.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con que cada día su inteligencia te recuerda más a la nuestra?- preguntó Goyle con su habitual expresión estúpida  
  
-No es evidente...¡Ninguno de los tres tenéis cerebro!  
  
Ante sus palabras, los aludidos mostraron diferentes señales de desagrado. Crabbe frunció el ceño y se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea, mirando a Draco molesto, pero sin atreverse a reclamarle; Goyle se hundió en la silla en que estaba, mirándolo con resentimiento, y Pansy enrojeció furiosa, mientras abría la boca dispuesta a decirle a ese idiota lo que pensaba de su comentario.  
  
-Chicos, no peleéis- cortó Zabini, con una sonrisa en la boca y los ojos extrañamente brillantes-, ya tengo una buena idea para entretenernos. ¿Qué os parece si nos contamos nuestras experiencias sexuales? Será divertido averiguar con quien hemos intimado- concluyó, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba como reflejo de sus pensamientos poco pudorosos.  
  
Todos parecieron repentinamente atentos, incluyendo Draco, que aunque no creía que las experiencias de sus compañeros fueran demasiado interesantes, pensaba que al menos podría reírse por un rato  
  
-¿Qué significa eso?- interrogó Grabble-. ¿Qué debemos contar?  
  
Pansy, Draco y Blaise pusieron los ojos en blanco, pensando que alguna gente no tenía remedio. Greg, por su parte, tenía la misma cara de estúpido que su compañero.  
  
-¡¡¡Y decíais que no sois tontos!!! Significa que con quien habéis hecho el amor, follado o como lo queráis decir- en la cara de los dos chicos se empezó a ver la comprensión de las palabras.  
  
-Entiéndelos, Blaise- comentó Pansy, burlona-. No creo que Vincent y Greg hayan tenido un buen polvo en su vida.  
  
-¡Oye, sin insultar!- exclamó Vincent, con el rostro congestionado por la vergüenza-. Además, déjenme informarles que tanto Greg como yo hemos tenido una vida sexual bastante activa.  
  
-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Draco con ironía-. Y yo que pensé que está iba a ser una velada aburrida. A ver, ¿quién empieza?  
  
Cinco minutos después.  
  
-¡¡¡Increíble!!! ¿Blaise, fuiste capaz de acostarte con Lovegood? No se quien está más loco, si tú o ella- los cinco Slytherin que se encontraban reunidos en la sala común estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
-Vamos Draco, tú no has visto el culito que tiene, además es increíble que me digas que estoy loco, cuando te has acostado con medio Hogwarts, incluyendo al Hufflepuff ese, McMillan. Y eso que es poco agraciado...- el sarcasmo era evidente en la voz de Blaise.  
  
-Ese día tan sólo tenía ganas de echar un polvo, y él tuvo la suerte de cruzarse en mi camino- dijo Draco, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de superioridad-. En lo que estábamos, Blaise, ¿con cuantas personas más has estado de Hogwarts?  
  
-Déjame pensar. Nunca he salido con ninguno que no fuera Slytherin o Ravenclaw, pero algunos han caído en mis redes para sólo una noche, como Wayne Hopkins, Susan Bones, Anthony Rittle, Heidi MacAboy o Megan Jones que son de Hufflepaff. Y os puedo asegurar que tanto Rittle como MacAboy son una delicia, os los recomiendo para un par de revolcones. Los Gryffindor son muy escurridizos y no se dejan seducir tan fácilmente, pero Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Colin Creeve y Victoria Frobisher también cayeron y sin lugar a dudas, me quedo con Finnigan. Mmm, no os podéis imaginar como se mueve, es tan fogoso y hace unasâ€-  
  
Draco lo detuvo con un gesto, diciendo:  
  
-También he estado con Finnigan, no hace falta que nos expliques lo que todo Hogwarts sabe. Además, hablas demasiado, resumiré por ti. Estuviste con Lovegood, Samuels, Chang, Corner, Turpin y Boot de Ravenclaw, ¿no es así?- Blaise asintió-. Y de Slytherin estuviste con Tracey, Daphne, Terence, Pansy, Theodore y conmigo. De Ravenclaw te quedas con Samuels y de Slitherin, conmigo, ¿me equivoco?- un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas del moreno.  
  
-No, no te equivocas en nada, pero eres un maldito ególatra.  
  
-Sí, seré todo lo que tú quieras, pero gemías como una perra en celo mientras estabas en mis brazos. Lástima que me cansara de ti- pese a que Zabini era su mejor amigo, Malfoy no se preocupaba ni tenía la más mínima delicadeza al hablar sobre su pasada relación, más a sabiendas que Blaise había estado enamorado de él-. ¿Por dónde nos quedamos? Ah, sí, Pansy, te toca, ¿con cuantos estuviste tú?  
  
Todos se giraron hacia la única chica del grupo, por lo que ninguno logró capturar el brevísimo destello, mezcla de ira y decepción, que había atravesado los ojos de Blaise Zabini. Aunque ya no estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, no podía evitar recordar el terrible dolor y frustración que había sentido cuando el rubio lo había abandonado. Le había entregado su corazón y el otro se lo había destrozado sin miramientos.  
  
Durante algún tiempo incluso se había alejado prácticamente de todos sus amigos, deseando tener el mínimo contacto posible con Draco. Luego, poco a poco, los sentimientos se habían ido mitigando y él pudo retomar su antigua amistad. Ya no lo amaba, era cierto, pero el dolor de nunca haber sido otra cosa para Draco que un momentáneo pasatiempo todavía persistía.  
  
-Pues he estado con todos los chicos de sexto y séptimo año que actualmente están en Slitherin y Ravenclaw. Por supuesto que con ningún Hufflepaff, me dan nauseas sólo de pensarlo- Parkinson hizo muecas-, y sólo con dos Gryffindor, Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke, nunca estaría con ninguno de los amiguitos de Potter.  
  
Una mueca de incredulidad pasó por la cara de Draco, para luego comenzar a burlarse de las palabras de su amiga.  
  
-No te crees ni tú que has estado con todos los Ravenclaw y Slytherin que dices. Divídelo entre dos y la cifra se aproximará más- dijo burlonamente el rubio,- ¿Y sólo con esos dos Gryffindor? ¿Qué me dices de los gemelos Weasley?- pinchó Draco.  
  
-¡Maldición, Draco! No se puede confiar en ti, me gastaron unas de sus malditas bromas y resultó que una de ellas estaba compuesta por un afrodisíaco, ¡fue una trampa!- replicó rabiosa Pansy.- Y como veo que estamos siendo sinceros y hablando de los Weasley, ¿qué estabas haciendo hace un mes con la pecosa en tu habitación? ¿Jugando a las cartas o follándotela? O mejor aún, ¿Qué estabas diciendo a la sangre sucia el otro día cuando te lanzó la maldición? Intentaste seducirla y te dio calabazas por Weasley, ¿no es cierto?  
  
-Sobre la Weasley, la segunda opción, y añado que no fue agradable. Esa niña necesita más clases para aprender a comportarse en la cama, es muy mojigata. Y sobre la sangre sucia, sí, intenté llevarla a la cama, pero es tan estúpida que me rechazó por el perdedor de Weasley, eso sí, al menos no fue por Potter  
  
-¿A nosotros no nos preguntáis?- interrogó Goyle, recordando las burlas que les habían hecho un rato antes.  
  
-No hace falta Greg- dijo Draco,- sabemos que vuestra única experiencia se basa en vosotros, Bulstrode, una borrachera y una cama- Blaise, Pansy y Draco estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Greg y Vicent bajaron la cabeza avergonzados-. Por lo que veo soy el único que ha estado con todo el que ha querido. No me voy a poner a nombrar mis conquistas, cuando sabéis que he estado con medio Hogwarts, tanto chicas como chicos, y no ha quedado títere con cabeza.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que nunca te has arriesgado, Draco. Nunca te has lanzado a lo imposible o muy difícil y así es muy fácil decir que nadie te ha dicho no- dijo Zabini, quien seguía picado y dolido por la forma en que el rubio se había burlado antes-. ¿Lo has intentado con alguien realmente difícil? Exceptuando a Granger, que te rechazó por estar enamorada de la comadreja.  
  
-No. Nunca he sentido la necesidad de arriesgarme para echar un buen polvo, por eso no me he complicado y he ido tomando lo que caía en mis manos. Un Malfoy no se esfuerza demasiado por conseguir algo, somos tan poderosos que todos besan el suelo por donde pisamos- habló el rubio con superioridad, a sabiendas que cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas.  
  
-¿Qué apuestas a que no lograrías enamorar a la persona que te propongamos?- lo retó Zabini-. ¿Crees que todos caerían a tus pies? Pues vamos a hacer la apuesta. ¿Aceptas?  
  
-Por supuesto, no tengo nada que perder, ni que temer- replicó Draco.  
  
-¿Serías capaz de salir con quien quisiéramos? Aunque te asquee esa persona- insistió Blaise.  
  
-Sí- reiteró Draco con total seguridad  
  
-Muy bien, dragón, como la única mujer que hay aquí, decidiré tu presa. Debes lograr que Potter se enamore de ti antes que acabe este curso- dijo Pansy, una malvada sonrisa se estampó en su fino rostro.  
  
Draco palideció visiblemente quedándose sin habla. ¡Le habían retado a conquistar a Potter! Si ni siquiera se podía acercar a él a menos de dos metros sin ser recibido por los tres amigos con diversas maldiciones o por lo menos, listos para presentar buena pelea. ¿Cómo lo lograría? Era simplemente imposible. Bueno, imposible no, pero sí tremendamente difícil...le iba a hacer falta usar toda su astucia e inteligencia para lograr apartar a Potter de sus amigos, además que tendría que planear algo para poder acercársele sin salir herido en el intento.  
  
Mientras, Blaise y Pansy observaban fijamente el rostro del rubio. Aunque Draco estaba acostumbrado a no dejar que sus emociones traspasaran la máscara que le había costado años aprender a usar, luego de seis años de amistad y convivencia con el heredero Malfoy habían logrado poder llegar a descifrar con bastante acierto sus pensamientos y sentimientos sólo observando cada uno de sus gestos. Habían dado justo en el blanco, Draco sabía perfectamente que Potter era la peor opción para él y que probablemente perdiera la apuesta si no sabía jugar sus cartas bien. Por fin el rubio rompió los interminables segundos de silencio.  
  
-De acuerdo, enamoraré a Potter- aceptó-, pero necesito saber cuáles son las normas y qué ganaré si lo consigo, o en caso de que pierda...qué tendré que hacer.  
  
-Muy bien, las bases son éstas: Debes salir con él como pareja, no sirve sólo tirártelo una noche y después dejarlo, no. Debes estar con él varias semanas, en la cuales puedes llegar tan lejos como quieras. Si lo consigues, ganarás 1000 Galeones y además el premio que tú elijas. Y si pierdes, durante el baile de fin de curso, deberás ir vestido con el uniforme de Gryffindor al completo y pagarnos 200 Galeones a cada uno de nosotros- terminó Pansy, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
-Y...-continuó Blaise-, deberás firmar mágicamente la apuesta, al igual que nosotros. Ninguno queremos ser engañados, ¿no es cierto?  
  
-De acuerdo- aceptó el rubio-, pero si gano, cumpliréis el castigo que yo elija, pudiendo ser de cualquier magnitud- decidió-. Tampoco nos podemos echar atrás ninguno de los cinco, ¿todos de acuerdo?  
  
-Sí- respondieron los cinco al unísono. Mientras Zabini y Parkinson se mostraban decididos y seguros, Grabble y Goyle dejaban ver su desconcierto y nerviosismo pese a haber aceptado.  
  
-¿Cuándo empieza el juego?- se burló Pansy.  
  
-Empezaré a acercarme mañana mismo a Potter- aseguró Malfoy.  
  
Mientras Draco decía estás últimas palabras, teniendo la atención de tres de sus cuatro amigos, Blaise no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida escapara de sus labios. Por fin había llegado el día que Draco bebiera un poco de su medicina, pues Zabini estaba convencido de que Potter no iba a entrar en el juego y sin duda esta vez el rubio iba a morder el polvo.  
  
Al tener decidido cada punto de la apuesta, Pansy convoco un pergamino. Mientras los demás la observaban, comenzó a encantarlo para poner las cláusulas de la apuesta, no olvidando ninguno de los puntos que entre todos habían decidido. Una vez que el documento estaba en orden, los cinco lo firmaron, dejando todo en regla. El juego había comenzado  
  
Continuará...  
  
Comentarios, críticas constructivas o demás, son bien recibidos siempre que vengan con respeto.


End file.
